Locked Up
by AHJessica
Summary: [One Shot] [Kazahaya x Rikuo] A special visitor is coming to see Kakei and Saiga. Kakei warns them they will have to stay away and wants them to stay in their apartment under all circumstances. Being locked up led to some, unexpected things.


***Written in Kazahaya's POV***

"RIKUO YOU JERK!" I chased Rikuo around the drugstore trying to catch him for payback. I turn my back for two god damn seconds and he drops three GLASS BOTTLES of medicine on the floor on fucking PURPOSE just so I would have to clean it up.

"What's the matter Kaza? I didn't do anything." Rikuo called now leaning against the wall I stopped to catch my breath.

"Do NOT, call me Kaza." I approached him slowly and he took a few steps back.

"What, you don't like it? I like it a lot," Rikuo now took a few steps closer, leaning down and whispering seductively in my ear, "_Kaza fits you just right_."

"R-RIKUO YOU PERV!" I took the liberty to shove him away and all I got in return was a small smirk. I stormed off now searching for the mop and began to clean up the mess Rikuo had made. The door swung open and I heard Rikuo's voice call.

"Well, Konichiwa Watanuki! What can I do ya for?"

"Yuko has another hangover and it is about to drive me crazy. Something for headaches and stomach pain please, maybe even something that will knock her out for a bit. Peace and quiet would be nice. Her groaning is so annoying." Watanuki leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Kaza, can you get me the bottle that is to your left, blue lid?" Rikuo called all sweet and innocent.

"I'm not getting you shit if you keep calling me Kaza." I grabbed the bottle and tossed it to him.

"Would you two just stop." Kakei walked in the room, Saiga of course right behind him.

"Sorry Kakei, it's just Rikuo is so annoying with that Kaza thing." I sighed.

"I think it suits you kid." Saiga smirked.

"WHY YOU-" Kakei glared at me and I took in a deep breath. "Whatever."

"Rikuo, Kazahaya, I have a job for you." Kakei smiled and wrapped his arm around Saiga's.

"Absolutely! What is it?" Jumping at the opportunity was kinda my thing.

"Take the day off, we have a visitor and the both of you don't need to be anywhere near them, for.. uh… reasons." Kakei looked at the both of us for a second and then ran over to grab our shirt collars and drag us upstairs to the apartment Rikuo and I shared, Kakei locked the door with a lock Rikuo couldn't even remotely try to break.

"Well that was weird, don't you agree Kaza?" Rikuo let out a small chuckle and I shoved him up against a wall.

"Stop calling me Kaza." My arms were quivering with anger. I was so FED UP with his shit.

"Stronger than you look Kudo. Thing is, are you strong enough to handle me?" Rikuo looked down at me and I gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about Rikuo? Ugh, nevermind I don't even want to know." I turned to walk away when I felt an arm snake around my waist quickly, pulling me back into a warm body. It was surprising yes, but truthfully all I had ever wanted, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone. Not even myself.

"You sure you don't wanna know? Because no matter how much you want to avoid me you know what you truly want." Rikuo whispered in my ear carefully, making sure his breath trailed down my neck in a light fashion.

The only thoughts that ran through my mind was, _How the fuck did he know? _Did I really make it that obvious? I let my hand touch his arm gently and instantly I felt what he felt. He wanted me, and by the way it felt, he wanted me more than just sexually like the pervert he was. Visions filled my brain of some of he sweetest things, things that had happened when I was knocked out, things that never happened but he imagined. It touched my heart, it truly did. However, for some reason pretending to hate his guts was fun. It almost made him beg for what he wanted. After seeing all of that though, I don't think I could possibly do that to him.

"Oh Rikuo.." I sighed turning myself around and looking up into his eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Are you okay Kudo?" He said roughly, trying to act all tough and macho like, well like typical Rikuo. I softly giggled.

"Cut the act Himura." I put my head down against his chest listening to his heartbeat now pound faster.

"Did you-Did you channel me?" Rikuo asked lifting my chin up.

A look of guilt spread across my face so I looked down letting out a huge sigh. No words would come to my mouth, It was wrong of me do to what I did and I know that in my heart.

"Kazahaya, look at me. It's okay. Shit, if you wouldn't have just done that I doubt you'd ever know how I really felt. I sure as hell wasn't gonna risk losing you by telling you." Rikuo lifted my chin once more and I gazed into his sparkling eyes. A smile crept onto my face slowly as I stood on my toes and leaned in as Rikuo did, connecting our lips gently. At first, it seemed quite weird. He was my friend and co-worker. Even though I had dreamed of this moment for so long it seemed a bit, well, out of reach.

Slowly but surely I warmed up to the feeling, kissing him with great emotion. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and mine were around his neck. Rikuo's hair soon was all over his head as my hands began to tangle in it as his tongue slipped in my mouth exploring each and every nook and corner it could fine. It turned into a battle for dominance, one I was sure to lose but it was worth the effort. Our tongues danced around each other as our hands explored other parts of our body. My hands slid down onto Rikuo's chest as I finally gave up letting him win, he smiled against my lips.

We broke apart and Rikuo grabbed my hand bringing me into the bedroom in which we shared. He dragged me over to his bed, laying down and pulling me down on to him. Our lips reconnected as my hands searched his body. Out of nowhere he rolls over and hovers over me, pulling my shirt up and over my chest. He stood back, almost admiring for a while.

"I never thought I would ever see you do that." I giggled covering myself up with my shirt which was laying beside me now.

"I've done it more than you think I have already. Don't cover up, you're too sexy." He yanked the shirt out of my hands and threw it across the room, now leaning down to kiss slowly down my jawline and onto my neck. Rikuo took small gentle nibbles at my skin causing me to go insane.

"R-ikuo…" I mumbled softly as his lips started traveling over my chest and over my nipples. I took a second to relax and just feel his touch, not daring to look down into those lust filled eyes that could make me go even crazier.

His lips went everywhere they could before he tugged at my pants, making me unbutton them just for him to watch. He pulled them off, as well as the pair of boxers I was wearing. I layed there fully exposed, my cheeks the color of a rose. Rikuo stepped back and stripped down himself. I admired his tanned, fit body. It was so amazing just to see.

"You checking me out Kudo?" He whispered as he approached me again.

"Got a problem with it?" I retorted reaching up and running my hand across his well sculpted abs.

"No, as long as you don't have an issue with me doing this." He let his lips travel down to my erection and began to suck on it lightly. I looked down at him in amazement, this being my first time with this and all, it was a lot to take in at once. I relaxed my muscles and let a few small moans come out of my mouth as Rikuo began to take more of me into his mouth.

I tried holding the bigger ones back, taking deep breaths instead, a whimper escaping my mouth every once in a while. Rikuo withdrew me from his mouth for a minute, stroking me with his hand. "Don't hold back Kaza. I like to hear you moan."

I nodded and he took me in again, this time a bit more intensely. The more of me he fit into his mouth the louder my moans grew.

"R-r-ikuo…. I'm.. go-" I couldn't get the words out, however he knew exactly what I meant. He gave it all he had and in a moment of pure pleasure, I came, filling his mouth up. He swallowed and sucked me clean then pulled himself up on the bed next to me.

I climbed on top of him and he looked up at me smiling. Yet, a small look of worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kaza? We can stop here. I don't want to take your virginity from you if your not truly ready, I can wait." Rikuo pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm sure Rikuo. Just, be gentle. That's all I ask." I connected my lips with his and he rolled us over.

"I wouldn't dare hurt you." He whispered as his lips parted from mine.

Rikuo stood from the bed, going over to the dresser drawer and pulling out lube. Was this happening? It was all starting to feel somewhat surreal.

He smiled and put some on his fingers, he layed down beside me, making sure I was comfortable for now. His lips connected with mine as I felt one of his fingers slide across my entrance, slipping in just slightly. I pulled my lips apart from his and nuzzled my nose into his neck. He slid in a bit more and slowly pumped with it. It was uncomfortable for a while, and I mean extremely uncomfortable.

"You okay? Tell me if you want me to stop." Rikuo whispered.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." I squirmed a bit and he inserted a second finger into me, causing a small pleasurable whimper to escape my lips. He began to pump his fingers in and out faster, soon adding a third. I moaned quietly into his ear.

This kept up for a while until he withdrew his fingers, leaving a sudden sensation of emptiness, only to stand up and grab the lube once more. As he was getting prepared, I stared directly into his eyes, wanting.

He approached me slowly. "Ready, Kaza?"

I nodded and he lined himself up with my entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into me, I took deep breaths as the pain was somewhat unbearable. He was big, really big. A small tear trickled down my cheek and automatically was wiped away by Rikuo's hand once he had noticed.

"Tell me when you are okay." He said letting his idle hands travel up and down my thighs.

I took a few minutes to relax and adjust to the feeling, It was painful yet pleasurable. I loved it and I hated it. I looked up at Rikuo and gave a very small nod and slowly he began to withdraw and push back in.

He was gentle, and that is all I wanted, slowly as he continued, it felt better and better. I plead for him to go faster, especially after finding the one spot that drove me crazy. His body clashed with mine time and time again as he fucked me with all his might now. I dug my nails into his back and he reached down, pumping my own erection with his hand in rhythm to his thrusts.

"God dammit Rikuo…" I said through my moans.

"You are so fucking tight still Kaza, I love it." Rikuo got even more intense, causing me to throw my head back and scream.

"Ri-kuo… I ca-n't… nnngh.. hold it…" I was breathing heavy as he continued to play rough.

I threw my head back once more, screaming as I felt the hot and sticky liquid shoot out all over my stomach and chest as well as some on Rikuo's abs. He took a few more thrusts then let out a moan as he came inside of me.

We took a second to catch our breath and then slowly, Rikuo withdrew. He climbed onto the bed next to me and pulled me into his grip.

"Damn.. That was good." I whispered curling up to him.

"Very good…." He whispered back.

We sat in silence as it to darker and darker outside. It was nice to enjoy the presence of each other, letting the bickering and fighting stop. I let out a soft muffled sigh and turned to lay on my back.

"Rikuo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Kazahaya…."


End file.
